


Petit macaron

by KwamiHunters



Series: Blind Hearts Saga [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alyno, AmbrogistiAnonimi, Carnevale, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwamiHunters/pseuds/KwamiHunters
Summary: Nino è stato coinvolto nell'ennesimo piano di Alya, che sembra intenzionata in tutti i modi ad aiutare Marinette a sciogliersi un po' con Adrien. La festa di carnevale organizzata dal Preside Damocles è alle porte, andrà tutto per il verso giusto?





	Petit macaron

  
  
 

[](https://www.wattpad.com/702976374-petit-macaron)  
  
---  
  
#    
**Petit macaron**

  
«Alya, sei sicura di quello che vuoi fare?» chiese Nino piuttosto perplesso e preoccupato da quanto potesse essere diabolica la mente della propria ragazza.

«Serve una scossa, ad entrambi» disse mentre finiva di scribacchiare su un foglio per essere sicura che ogni passaggio del suo piano reggesse «Sarà divertente».

Il giovane sospirò, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile cercare di farle cambiare idea. Del resto Adrien era un suo amico e non voleva tradirlo in nessun modo, ma la sua giovane compagna lo aveva subito rassicurato sul fatto che non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

«Quindi devo solo portargli il costume?» domandò alzando un sopracciglio.

«Quello e ripetere ciò che ti ho scritto qui sopra. Devi impararlo a memoria e non parafrasare, è importante!» esclamò lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.

Nino prese l'ingombrante costume in gommapiuma e uscì dalla casa della ragazza, fortunatamente il clima di festa che si respirava in tutta Parigi per il Carnevale lo aveva fatto passare praticamente inosservato. Durante il tragitto lesse il copione consegnatogli da Alya e si lasciò sfuggire una risata quando scorse nella prima riga la frase: «Hey amico! Come va?».

La Tour Eiffel sempre più vicina segnalò il suo imminente arrivo a destinazione, infatti poco dopo Villa Agreste lo colpì di un bianco quasi accecante. I marmi lavorati e le minuzie nei bassorilievi le conferivano un aspetto regale, degno dello stilista più famoso di Parigi.

Appena suonò il campanello la video sorveglianza robotica lo squadrò da capo a piedi e la voce di quella che riconobbe come Nathalie gli chiese come potesse aiutarlo.

«Vorrei vedere Adrien» disse sicuro di sé «È molto importante!».

Non ricevette risposta, ma il cancello in ferro battuto si aprì lasciandolo entrare.

Adrien comparve sulla soglia andando incontro a Nino e lo salutò sorpreso di vederlo lì.

«Hey amico! Come va?» il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi e borbottò qualcosa dandosi dello stupido.

«Io bene» rispose educatamente Adrien «E tu?» chiese guardandolo di traverso per la strana reazione che aveva appena avuto.

«Sì, scusa» disse cercando di restare concentrato sulla sua missione «Devo chiederti un favore, amico. Un favore enorme!».

«Riguarda quello?» domandò indicando il grande costume imbustato nella plastica che aveva trascinato in casa sua. Andarono nella stanza del biondino per poter parlare liberamente, così Nino poté spiegare che cosa stava accadendo.

«So che hai già un costume per questa sera» iniziò torturandosi i braccialetti che portava al polso «Ma volevo fare una sorpresa ad Alya per la festa ed ho trovato un piccolo intoppo...» tergiversò guardando alla sua destra e decise di parlare con il cuore, lasciando da parte il copione che aveva letto e riletto. «La sua famiglia ha fatto tanto per me, mi ha accolto in casa come se fossi un altro figlio ed io vorrei ricambiare, in qualche modo».

Adrien sorrise annuendo, evidentemente era felice che il suo migliore amico si trovasse così bene con loro.

«Ho convinto Nora e le gemelle a vestirsi a tema con noi ed era tutto perfetto, ma Alya aveva già un vestito pronto che avrebbe completato quello di Marinette» spiegò «Non se la sente di abbandonarla all'ultimo minuto, così io ho pensato che... beh, forse avresti potuto indossarlo tu. Così questa sera nessuno si sentirà a disagio».

Il biondino rise «Non mi sembra il retro di un cavallo, perciò... che cos'è?».

«Mezzo macaron» spiegò Nino «Il primo giorno che si sono conosciute Marinette ha diviso con lei una delle prelibatezze fatte da suo padre. La loro amicizia è iniziata così: condividendo metà dello stesso biscotto».

Ad Adrien venne un leggero languorino, i dolci di Tom Dupain erano sublimi e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto mangiarne qualcuno proprio in quel momento.

«Amico, mi aiuterai?» chiese fiducioso.

«Certo! Puoi sempre contare su di me» confermò l'altro contento che il giovane avesse pensato a lui per farsi aiutare.

Nino gli mostrò come indossare il costume, fortunatamente era molto semplice da mettere e togliere. Lo aveva creato Marinette ed entrambi si erano stupiti della cura per i dettagli che la ragazza aveva riservato all'abito. Per realizzarlo aveva preso due grandi pezzi di gomma piuma e li aveva tagliati ricavandone dei cerchi, poi per dare un tocco di credibilità aveva zigzagato a destra e a sinistra della metà verticale per rendere il bordo irregolare. La crema in centro era stata pensata con una stoffa più scura per mettere in risalto lo stacco tra i due biscotti da cui sarebbero uscite le braccia e la loro farcitura. Il tutto era stato cucito inserendo dei supporti leggeri ricavati da delle grucce per evitare che il costume collassasse su se stesso. Alya inoltre aveva insistito ad aggiungere un ciuffo di panna in cima e anch'esso sarebbe dovuto essere diviso a metà. Dopo averci pensato un po', l'aspirante stilista aveva utilizzato due elmetti da scherma a cui aveva applicato della stoffa candida modellandola affinché sembrasse quanto richiesto dall'amica. In questo modo il loro viso non sarebbe stato visibile e avrebbe reso meno inquietante vedere una testa spuntare da mezzo biscotto. Quando avevano provato i costumi il padre di Marinette era rimasto entusiasta e aveva chiesto alla figlia di poterli utilizzare qualche volta anche per pubblicizzare in maniera divertente la panetteria. Sabine le aveva fotografate mentre si abbracciavano ridendo e aveva stampato la foto di quel buffo macaron per appenderla in negozio.

«Sembro gustoso!» esclamò Adrien mentre si guardava allo specchio.

«Amico, mi rifiuto di dirti una cosa simile» scherzò Nino contento di aver portato a compimento il piano di Alya.

«Toglimi una curiosità, voi da cosa vi vestirete?» chiese l'altro interessato alla sorpresa a cui il giovane aveva accennato inizialmente.

«Lilo e Stitch» rispose.

«Ti vedo bene vestito di blu» confermò mentre si toglieva il casco-panna.

«Oh no!» rise «Ella sarà Lilo ed Etta Stitch. Io ed Alya saremo David e Nani e Nora... il Capitano Gantu» scoppiò a ridere coinvolgendo l'amico in quell'ilarità «Così quando le piccole pesti inizieranno a creare guai...» disse prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sommesso «E sappiamo tutti che lo faranno... sarà divertente vedere quella specie di squalo gigante alieno rincorrerle come nel film».

«E tu nel frattempo ballerai la Hula con la tua Nani» rispose il biondo ammiccando.

«Sì, amico!» annuì l'altro «Questo è il piano».

Nino lasciò Villa Agreste sollevato che fosse andato tutto bene, tornò verso casa di Alya e si preparò insieme a lei per la festa che la loro scuola aveva organizzato. Tutti i loro compagni sarebbero stati vestiti in maschera ed i festeggiamenti sarebbero culminati con l'elezione del costume più originale. Il Preside Damocles teneva molto all'evento perché era sicuro che occasioni come queste potessero risollevare il morale di tutti e tenere ben lontane le akuma di Papillon. Ci sarebbero stati stuzzichini e bibite per tutti: studenti, professori, amici e familiari. Diversi gruppi musicali e il club di teatro avrebbero intrattenuto i partecipanti durante la serata, niente poteva andare storto.

«Alya, sei ancora in tempo per avvertire Marinette» disse Nino mentre la ragazza finiva di disegnargli il tatuaggio con le onde stilizzate che David aveva sul braccio nel film.

«Se le dicessi che ho dato l'altra metà del costume ad Adrien non si presenterebbe» obiettò «Devo solo trovarla appena arriva alla festa, una volta lì non potrà andarsene e alla fine sono sicura che mi ringrazierà».

Il giovane scrollò la testa, sapeva che stava facendo tutto a fin di bene, ma avrebbe preferito non essere coinvolto nei suoi piani astrusi. Inoltre, non era affatto sicuro che potesse cambiare qualcosa fra i due: Adrien era troppo contento di poter vivere una parvenza di normalità con quelli che ormai considerava amici. Non si sarebbe mai accorto dei sentimenti di Marinette se lei non glieli avesse detti chiaramente e la giovane, innamorata persa com'era, lo aveva idealizzato fin troppo non sentendosi all'altezza di una persona così perfetta, buona e gentile. Anzi, forse lui non se ne sarebbe reso conto nemmeno se glieli avesse urlati in faccia. Del resto fino ad ora era stato cieco in un sacco di occasioni.

Mentre rifletteva su tutto questo si era cambiato infilando i bermuda blu con le foglie di ibiscus gialle. Aveva indossato una canotta bianca un po' larga e aveva cercato di ricostruire la collana che indossava David. Alya spuntò vestita come Nani e il suo cervello per un attimo smise di lavorare. L'unica cosa che poté fare fu osservarla con un'espressione ebete in viso. I jeans esaltavano le curve del suo corpo e la maglietta arancione con il cuore stampato in centro che le lasciava scoperto l'ombelico la rendeva irresistibile.

«Non sono sicuro di volere che qualcun altro ti veda vestita in questo modo» disse sincero sentendo una strana secchezza alle fauci.

«Sei troppo protettivo mio dolce Carapace» sussurrò prendendolo in giro per poi dargli un bacio veloce sul naso. Nino però non le lasciò il tempo di allontanarsi e allacciando le braccia dietro alla sua schiena si decise a catturare le labbra di lei in un lungo bacio.

«Bleah!!!» un coro di vocine acute li interruppe facendo nascere in entrambi una risatina imbarazzata.

«Venite qui!» esclamò Alya alle sorelline «Ce ne sono tanti anche per voi!». Nel dirlo aveva iniziato a rincorrerle per poi riempirle di baci giocosi sul volto, appena riuscì ad acciuffarle.

Si persero tra risate e giochi e quando Nora entrò nella stanza già pronta nel suo costume, comunicò loro che se avessero continuato così, avrebbero rischiato di arrivare in ritardo.

Si avviarono verso l'Istituto e gli sguardi divertiti di chi li incrociava per strada li rese ancora più contenti e allegri di quanto già non fossero. Appena misero piede nel cortile scolastico i colori e l'allegria che li circondava li lasciò piacevolmente stupiti. Ella ed Etta sfrecciarono verso pop corn e patatine, mentre la sorella maggiore le inseguiva per tenerle d'occhio.

«Vedi Marinette?» chiese Alya iniziando a guardarsi intorno.

«Forse è in palestra» ipotizzò lui mentre vi si dirigevano «Sì, è laggiù!» le fece notare appena varcarono l'ingresso, indicando una mezzaluna morbidosa che stava attraversando la folla andando verso l'altra metà del costume «Sta andando verso Adrien».

La giovane lo trascinò verso i due amici cercando di rimanere fuori dal campo visivo di entrambi. Non era riuscita a fermare l'amica per informarla del cambio di costumi, ma era piuttosto sicuro che Alya sperasse che quei due si incontrassero equivocando le cose. Lo sguardo elettrico della sua ragazza mentre cercava di avvicinarsi loro in incognito, confermò il suo pensiero.

Marinette inconsapevole di quanto stava per fare, raggiunse l'altra metà del macaron abbracciando di slancio quella che pensava fosse l'amica. Per Nino fu evidente la sorpresa di Adrien verso questo gesto d'affetto inaspettato, infatti rimase fermo senza essere in grado di ricambiare subito. Il leggero "pat pat" che ne seguì fu piuttosto comico visto dall'esterno.

«Dove hai lasciato Nino?» le sentirono chiedergli mentre si toglieva la maschera da scherma con un'espressione gioiosa in viso. «Non ha importanza» aggiunse subito, parlando in fretta come faceva di solito quando la sua mente iniziava a mostrarle visioni di possibili futuri costellati di bambini e criceti «Volevo parlare con te prima che arrivino gli altri».

Videro Adrien annuire ma cercando di togliersi la maschera incontrò qualche difficoltà, probabilmente qualcosa si era impigliato e Marinette capì al volo che avesse bisogno di aiuto. Così, mentre sfilava piano il casco proseguì il discorso «Voglio chiedere di uscire ad Adr...». I capelli del giovane furono finalmente liberi e degli occhi verdi la scrutarono interessati «Ad... Adrien?» balbettò lei sconvolta incapace di fermarsi «A lu-lui... cioè a... a te».

Nino si stampò una mano in faccia e decise di mettere fine a quella situazione imbarazzante. Non poteva sopportare di vedere la sua amica così e in parte si sentiva responsabile. Trascinò con sé Alya che sembrò essere leggermente contrariata, evidentemente interessata a vedere come si sarebbero evolute le cose tra i due.

«Hey!» esclamò interrompendoli «Siete qui! Vi stavamo cercando».

Marinette li guardò confusa e fulminò Alya con sguardo accusatore e lei in risposta le sorrise felice.

«Nino mi ha fatto una bellissima sorpresa» cinguettò la ragazza «Ha organizzato tutto con le mie sorelle» le spiegò velocemente indicando da qualche parte alle sue spalle la monumentale Nora che si aggirava nei panni di Capitano Gantu «Di cosa stavate parlando?» rincarò la dose.

«Marinette mi ha chiesto di uscire» sorrise Adrien guardando la giovane e lei annuì incapace di dire altro, sopraffatta da quello che le stava accadendo.

«Fantastico, amico!» esclamò Nino scambiandosi un'occhiata con Alya, forse il suo piano aveva davvero portato a qualcosa di buono, doveva dargliene atto.

«Credo sia un'ottima idea» aggiunse il biondino «Inizia a fare davvero caldo qui dentro».

Nino sbatté le palpebre più volte, non volendo credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Marinette aprì la bocca non riuscendo a ribattere in alcun modo e al suo fianco vide Alya stringere i pugni pronta ad esplodere come una furia contro l'amico.

Le prese la mano e appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono scosse la testa facendole capire che non era il caso di aggiungere altro per non turbare maggiormente l'amica.

Videro Adrien allontanarsi goffamente verso l'uscita della palestra e Marinette rimase immobile a guardarlo, ancora scioccata dall'infinita ingenuità del ragazzo.

Il giovane si voltò a guardare l'altra metà del suo costume e allungò una mano verso di lei « _Petit macaron_ , rischio di perderti con tutta questa gente». Lei allungò il braccio meccanicamente, di riflesso, senza rendersi pienamente conto di cosa stesse facendo probabilmente. Quando intrecciò le dita a quelle del giovane, voltò il viso verso di loro mostrando un sorriso luminoso.

Restarono a guardarli da lontano, mentre i due amici sedevano sulle scale ridendo di tanto in tanto per i loro discorsi.

«Visto» esclamò Alya soddisfatta «Alla fine mi ha ringraziata».  


**Author's Note:**

> Vi è piaciuta questa storia?  
> Le avventure di Marinette proseguono in: Nebbia sulla Senna e nella saga principale di Blind Hearts a breve su questo profilo.


End file.
